My Best Friend
by Rosey Thorn
Summary: Pillow Talk between Xena and Gabrielle, as Xena tells the bard how much she means to her.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Xena and Gabrielle. The song belongs to Tim McGraw.

My Best Friend

That night as they lay in their bed, Xena just stared at the blonde woman laying on her chest, the love of her life. "I don't know what I did to possibly deserve you." This was her nightly ritual, after Gabrielle would fall asleep, Xena would watch her wife sleep, and wonder why she was fortunate enough to have her as her wife.

"Xe, don't you need your sleep for the hunt in the morning?" asked Gabrielle, without looking at her soulmate.

"Why aren't you asleep love?" asked Xena, knowing that Gabrielle loved her sleep especially now that she was seven months pregnant with their child.

"The baby won't stay still long enough for me to sleep. I guess we know where that came from." Said Gabrielle, as she snuggled closer to her wife.

"Sorry about that, mom says that I was the same way." Xena smirked as she rubbed the bard's swollen belly.

"Xe, can you do me a favour?" asked Gabrielle, finally raising her head to look at Xena.

"Anything love, you know that." Replied Xena, wondering what weird craving her wife was having now.

"Will you sing for me?" asked Gabrielle, smiling at the look of relief that crossed her wife's face.

"Sure, I know just the song." With that Xena began to sing to her soulmate.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
'And I don't know where Id be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
Youre my best friend_

_Youre more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer'  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

"I hope you don't mind that I changed it a little love." Said Xena, as she wiped her wife's tears from her cheeks.

"That was more beautiful that I ever could have made it Xe, thank you. How did you know that I had been working on that poem?" asked Gabrielle, surprised since that scroll was normally tucked away in the bottom of her desk drawer.

"I found it on the desk when I had to get the scroll you left for Ephiny, after seeing how many times that you had tried to get it right I thought that I might try to help." Said Xena, looking away from her wife, slightly embarrassed that she was admitting to wanting to help the bard do something that no one else could even come close to.

"I love it Xe and so did the baby, I think that singing but the baby to sleep. I didn't realize that you were such a romantic." Laughed Gabrielle, thinking that the toughest warrior in all of Greece was also a hopeless romantic.

"I guess when it comes to you my bard, I am. You deserve it and so much more for everything that you have done for me." Said Xena, remembering all the times that Gabrielle had saved her from Ares' temptation, and from her own darkness.

"Xena I love you." With that Gabrielle kissed her with a passion that she had been fighting to keep a bay since Xena had finished her song.

Hours later as Xena slept, Gabrielle looked up at her and smiled, thinking back to before they made love. It wasn't often that Xena was that open about what she was feeling, just as rare for her to sing. But she had never done the two together before. "You never cease to surprise me my love."

With that Gabrielle returned her head to her wife's shoulder and fell asleep. Noticing the even breathing of her soulmate, opened her eyes looked at her love and smiled. Then she wrapped her arms more tightly around the bard and closed her eyes.

The End


End file.
